¿Y si? (Traducción)
by Airalyn.Translations
Summary: Seis años después de su reencuentro, un día aparentemente normal de pasar el rato con Ruby en la base secreta mientras prepara a sus pokémon para un concurso da un giro cuando Sapphire comienza a rememorar su pasado juntos, y como las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas. Fluff warning. Autora original: Tabbychu (COMPLETO)


**¡He regresado de la muerte! Si queridos lectores, ahora también Pokémon ha llegado a Fanfiction traducido. Luego de un par de semanas resolviendo algunos asuntos aparte de la traducción de estos grandiosos fics, he regresado. Antes de empezar a dar los créditos, quiero anunciar, que como NO todos leen todas las traducciones (Los gustos varían claro) las noticias aparte sobre cada anime/manga/juego, etc. Si lo pondré al final de un capítulo del fic que trate sobre eso. Las noticias sobre cada Fic irán a una sección especial de mi perfil para que todos puedan verla. Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con los créditos.**

Este fic, como todos los que están en mi cuenta, no me pertenece. Esta es una hermosa historia creada por Tabbychu, y ella solo me dio el permiso de hacer una traducción. Este fic me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes les guste también, ya que es muy bueno en cuanto a relatar punto de vista de ciertos personajes y pensamientos de los mismos. ¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Link a perfil de la autora original:** u/5448014/Tabbychu

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokémon Special no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla. Aunque si pudiese los secuestraría y me los quedaría para mí (?)

* * *

 **¿** **Y SI** **?**

Sapphire se sentó allí, silenciosamente inquieta con uno de los poké muñecos que habían llenado la base secreta a través de los años en sus manos. Mirando a su alrededor desde su lugar en el sillón, se encontró a sí misma preguntándose de nuevo como le había permitido al chico de ojos carmesí decorar el lugar de esa manera. Normalmente, cuando sea que Ruby intentase vestirla con una de sus últimas creaciones, usualmente vestidos brillantes o con volantes, o trataba de redecorar la habitación en su casa, ella lo odiaba. Aún de alguna forma con toda la elegante decoración desperdigada por toda el área, Sapphire sentía que esta hacía a la base verse y sentirse más como una casa de lo que alguna vez fue antes de que Ruby llegase, literalmente, cayendo en su vida hace años atrás.

Seis años atrás… Sapphire nunca olvidaría ese día. Como había encontrado al agotado chico escapando frenéticamente de una manada de Mightyena salvajes, solo para salir despedido de un risco por culpa de esas estúpidas deportivas de alta tecnología que estaba usando. Ella pudo recordar la sensación de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras se balanceaba a su rescate en las lianas, sabiendo que solo tendría una chance para atrapar al muchacho, como si hubiese sido ayer. -¿ _Y si hubiese llegado demasiado tarde y no hubiese sido capaz de atraparlo_? _Sin duda la caída solo sería…-_ Sapphire sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño internamente ante ese pensamiento. Ella nunca quiso pensar en que le hubiese pasado a Ruby si no lo atrapaba a tiempo. Solo el pensamiento fue suficiente para comprimir su corazón con una dura pinza de metal, y causar que su estómago se hunda. Mirando al otro lado de la cueva, ella notó a Ruby cepillando el liso y brillante pelaje de su propia Mightyena, Nana, completamente inconsciente de las reflexiones internas de su compañera.

Él siempre se ponía así después de un concurso. Mientras que Sapphire aún no podía entender la obsesión del chico por los concursos cuando había visto de primera mano lo habilidoso y fuerte que era como luchador, no podía resistirse a admirar la determinación, pasión y espíritu que él tenía por esos shows. Sabía eso, en cierto nivel, cuando Ruby estaba en el escenario presentando a su pokémon al público, se sentía de la misma manera que ella se sentía en el calor de un combate, y eso lo mostraba en su cara y en sus ojos. Él siempre se sentía tan vivo y tan libre cuando participaba en un concurso que ella nunca admitiría en voz alta ni al mismísimo Ruby que amaba verlo de esa manera.

Mientras seguía viendo a Ruby acicalar atentamente el pelaje de Nana, Sapphire se encontró una vez más pensando en ese día y como había pasado de salvar al chico de lastimarse a ser atacada por él en esa misma cueva. _–Bueno, en realidad no puedo culparlo por eso-_ Pensó Sapphire con una sonrisa. _–Él ya estaba asustado por los Mightyena persiguiéndolo. Solo puedo imaginar cómo debo de haber lucido solo cubierta por hojas después de algo como eso. Probablemente hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma en la que estaba él en esa posición-_ Repentinamente ella recordó como Ruby había atendido la herida que había sufrido en su espalda cuando lo protegió de las afiladas garras del Mightyena, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el recuerdo. Aunque estaba apenada y hecha polvo, cuando despertó y descubrió que él había hecho tal cosa mientras estaba inconsciente (sin mencionar que tomó sus medidas) estaba eternamente agradecida con el chico. Ella sabía eso, si él no hubiese hecho lo que hizo por ella, ella podría haber estado en un serio problema mientras la herida se hacía más profunda, y aun tenía las tenues cicatrices para probarlo.

-Cicatrices- Sapphire no pudo evitar que sus ojos deambulen y se detengan en la distintiva gorra en la cabeza de su compañero, o más bien en lo que ella sabía que yacía debajo de ella, escondida del mundo. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el pensamiento que llegó a su memoria. – _Es todo por mí y esas cicatrices-_ Abrazando al peluche de Torchic, solo pudo observar como las memorias de ese día se reproducían en su mente una vez más como usualmente lo hacían, sintiendo la culpa en ellas. Ha habido un buen número de estos, y lidiar con ese incidente en particular ha sido lo que plagó su mente frecuentemente esas últimas semanas.

Demasiado pronto, Ruby había terminado de acicalar a Nana y la mandó afuera para que se eche y se relaje. Sabiendo que ella lo había estado mirando como siempre, Ruby le echó un vistazo a Sapphire con una cálida sonrisa. Él sabía que ella encontraba fascinante ver como mimaba a sus pokémon, aunque no se atrevería a preguntarle por qué. Sin embargo, su sonrisa cayó, cuando Sapphire no le devolvió la sonrisa ni miró hacia otro lado con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas como normalmente haría. Él no pudo evitar la preocupación que sintió al ver esto. La flor salvaje que conocía tan bien y amaba tanto raramente era tan tranquila.

Ciertamente, Ruby conocía bien a su chica salvaje, y sabía que cuando sea que ella simplemente se siente allí mirando al vacío, algo grande estaba en su cabeza, molestándola. Sabía también que no podía haber sido la misma vieja canción y danza que habían hecho por años en cuanto a lo que ocurrió entre ellos en la Isla Mirage, pues ya la había sentado un año y medio atrás para resolver apropiadamente ese problema con ella, finalmente confesando que había recordado todo más o menos un mes después de la batalla final con Kyogre y Groudon. Por supuesto, ella estaba molesta con él al principio, pero después de que se calmase y el chico de ojos carmesí le explicase cosas desde su punto de vista, había entendido porque él hizo lo que hizo. Claro, que ella aún estaba un poco molesta por haberle mentido todos esos años, pero sin embargo lo entendió. Estuvieron juntos desde entonces, y fueron extremadamente felices. Esta revelación solo resultó en preocupar aún más al adolescente, mientras se exprimía la cabeza pensando y tratando de deducir que podía estar preocupando a su gema salvaje. No ha habido peleas reales entre la pareja en meses, aparte de su distintivo cotorreo, pero eso nunca era algo demasiado serio. Decidiendo que el mejor curso de acción era simplemente preguntarle qué pasaba, Ruby bajó el cepillo de Nana y se abrió camina hacia su novia.

Gentilmente arrodillándose frente a la castaña, Ruby esperó que ella notase su presencia. Ella parecía estar profundamente metida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Ruby se había movido desde su punto en la estación de acicalamiento y ahora estaba frente a ella, por eso después de cinco minutos de espera, Ruby gentilmente movió al Torchic de peluche de su agarre, poniéndolo a un lado y sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas. Sabía por experiencia que cuando Sapphire estaba metida en sus pensamientos, era mejor desviar su atención gentilmente que sacudirla. –Sapphire ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Ruby a la chica frente a él, dándole a sus manos un ligero apretón.

Registrando el contacto repentino, Sapphire sacudió su cabeza y bajó la mirada para ver a Ruby mirándola con preocupación en sus profundos orbes rojos que ella amaba tanto. Podía decir que él notó que algo le molestaba. Quizá se conocían uno al otro demasiado bien, o quizá era simplemente porque él era atento y notaba detalles; de cualquier forma, él siempre fue capaz de contar con ella. Una vez más, los ojos de Sapphire se dirigieron a su frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lentamente le levantó el sombrero a Ruby y gentilmente pasó el pulgar por sus cicatrices ahora expuestas –Lo siento mucho, Ruby-

Él no necesitaba estar atento como normalmente lo estaba para escuchar la tristeza oculta y el arrepentimiento en la voz de Sapphire al pronunciar esas cuatro palabras aparentemente simples, que en verdad tenían mucho más sentido para la chica sentada a su lado. Entendiendo exactamente porque Sapphire estaba triste, se quitó el sombrero completamente y se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón. No podía dejar de notar lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos físicamente. Desde hace mucho que habían superado su pequeña estatura y maduraron; Ruby era ahora 5 pulgadas más alto que Sapphire, mientras que ella había sido ligeramente más alta que él por un buen tiempo, ni él era el chico flacucho que solía ser. El chico de ojos carmesí le agradeció varias veces a Arceus por haberse formado bien a través de la pubertad, ganando los músculos que tanto había querido cuando era un jovencito, y afortunadamente al mismo tiempo había evadido la asquerosa etapa de acné. Y en cuanto a Sapphire, él siempre la encontró hermosa, pero mientras crecían ella continuamente se fue volviendo cada vez más y más deslumbrante con cada día que pasaba. Ella misma había formado en su propio camino, ganando las curvas que le faltaban cuando eran niños. Y por mucho que él la haya molestado entonces sobre como "el maquillaje podía hacer maravilla en la apariencia de uno", estaba agradecido de que a ella no le haya interesado pintar su cara con una gran variedad de colores, o usar base en su piel para cubrir imperfecciones que no tenía. Ella una vez le preguntó porque nunca se había quejado o la había impulsado a usar esas cosas como lo había hecho cuando eran más jóvenes, a lo que él simplemente contestó que no es necesario meterse con la perfección. Ruby sonrió al recordar el brillante sonrojo que tenía ella cuando ese comentario le llegó a la mente.

Él podía prescindir de todas las miradas poco caballerosas que ella recibía cuando salían, claro. Su Sapphire no era un pedazo de carne para que todos esos bárbaros babeen. Ella era mucho más que eso, y ninguno de ellos la merecía a ella o a su tiempo.

Volviendo su atención al problema en manos, suavemente tomó la barbilla de Sapphire y alzó su cabizbaja mirada para que lo mire más a él que a sus zapatos. Luego tomó las mejillas de la castaña con sus manos y miró profundamente sus ojos azules. –Sapphire, ya hemos discutido esto antes. Lo que pasó ese día no es tu culpa, ¿De acuerdo? Ninguno podría haber sabido que ese Salamence estaba merodeando por esa área. Sé que te culpas por lo que pasó, pero no había nada tampoco que podamos haber hecho. Éramos demasiado pequeños para hacerlo, y no tenías pokémon propios en ese entonces. Sabía los riesgos antes de atacar, pero estaría condenado si no evitaba que te lastimes de cualquier forma que pudiese. Nunca me lo hubiese perdonado si te hubieses lastimado y no hubiese sido capaz de prevenirlo-

Sapphire sabía muy bien lo que significaba cada palabra que Ruby había dicho, y muy en el fondo sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero aún no podía dejar de preguntarse como las cosas hubiesen sido distintas y ella misma hubiese sido distinta si no hubiese necesitado protección. Suspirando, suavemente se apoyó sobre la mano de Ruby cerrando los ojos –Ruby, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si no hubieses sido lastimado, o si el Salamence nunca hubiese atacado en primer lugar?-

El chico en cuestión, sonrió y besó su frente. –Claro que sí, Sapphire. A través de los años, he inventado escenarios en mi mente de como las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, pero ¿Sabes qué? Si me fuese dada la chance de volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar lo que pasó ese día, no lo haría. Claro que terminé con esta asquerosa cicatriz, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó, porque entonces no seríamos quienes somos hoy-

Ruby estiró el brazo y tomó un porta retrato de la mesa. Quería mucho ese porta retrato, ya que las tres fotos que tenía los mostraba a ellos en cada etapa de su vida juntos. En el de la izquierda eran niños pequeños; Ruby con la vendita en la nariz y suciedad en la ropa, y Sapphire vistiendo un enorme y esponjoso vestido. En el de la derecha se veían como eran después de luchar contra el trío del clima; la chica salvaje y terca que amaba luchar, que no tenía problemas en ir de un lado al otro vistiendo nada más que un traje hecho de hojas o hierba, y el increíble y tenaz coordinador que menosprecia incluso la más pequeña mancha de barro. Sin embargo, la del medio era su favorita. Mostraba como eran ahora, con Sapphire no tan opuesta a la forma de ser femenina que alguna vez tuvo, y Ruby no tan tenso a la hora de la batalla. –Tú no serías la fuerte, resistente y hermosa flor salvaje por la que me preocupo y amo tanto y yo no sería el caballero que te mereces. Estoy orgulloso de lo que nos volvimos. Es como si ahora fuésemos un mix de lo que éramos cuando pequeños, y los tenaces adolescentes que éramos cuando nos volvimos a encontrar. Tú tienes esa gentil característica en ti que amo de cuando éramos pequeños, pero al mismo tiempo eres una de las personas más fuertes que alguna vez conocí. Sé que sigo siendo ese "afeminado" amante de los concursos, que ama las cosas buenas de la vida, pero al mismo tiempo sigo siendo ese chico joven que podía pelear con lo mejor de él. La única diferencia es que ahora soy más capaz de controlar esa fuerza que cuando éramos pequeños- Ruby le pasó a Sapphire el porta retrato para recalcar su punto. –Al final del día, estoy agradecido de que el Salamence haya atacado y haber recibido las cicatrices. Es por esto que ambos nos volvimos las mejores versiones de nosotros mismos, y no cambiaría eso por nada-

Sapphire pudo sentir como las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir, pero no pudo obligarse a que le importase en ese momento. –Nunca antes había pensado en eso de esa forma… Supongo que tienes razón. Quiero decir, todo pasa por algo ¿No?- Ella alzó la vista de las fotos a Ruby con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Ruby secó las lágrimas de sus ojos gentilmente con el pulgar – Odiaba ver a su hermosa gema llorar, pero esta vez sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad. –Exacto, y lo que dije es que por lo que somos y tenemos ahora, lo que pasó vale mucho más la pena. Así que no más tristeza ni culpa sobre el tema ¿De acuerdo?- La risa que salió de Sapphire mientras asentía fue más que suficiente para hacer al sobrevolar el corazón del coordinador. -¡Perfecto! Ahora deberías dirigirnos a Lilycove en las próximas pocas horas. Necesitaremos un descanso de belleza pleno para los concursos de mañana, y por supuesto te necesitaré ahí para darme ánimos mi pequeña gema de la suerte-

Sapphire solo rio y rodó los ojos a su novio. No estaba segura de sí sería alguna vez capaz de perdonarse completamente el haber sido incapaz de ayudar a Ruby ese día que el Salamence atacó, pero gracias al punto de vista de Ruby de las cosas y de saber que él no la culpa por lo que pasó, ella dudaba de que esto sea más que un asunto de aquí en adelante.

* * *

 **Aww, cuando lo leí me quede sorprendida. Me encantó lo que dijo Ruby, fue muy sabio. ¿Qué opinas tú de todo su discurso de cambiar el pasado? ¿Te gusta cómo traduzco? ¡Déjame un comentario para contarme! Y recuerda: Si tienes algún fic en inglés que siempre hayas querido leer pero no entiendes lo que dice (O no del todo) puedes dejarme en un comentario o un mensaje privado con los siguientes datos:** Nombre del fic, autor/a, de qué es el fic (Pokémon, Harry Potter, o cualquiera que sea)

 **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
